In a tightly-confined living space, dinette tables often need to be collapsible and/or stowable so as to create more room when not in use. Stowable dinette assemblies typically use a single table member that is hingedly coupled to a wall, wherein the table member is stored flat against the wall when not in use. When the table member is stored parallel and flat against the wall, deployment of the table member is necessary to access any storage space behind the table member. This is extremely inconvenient in small spaces where all storage space must be used.
As a non-limiting example, the interior of truck sleepers are very limited in space, and all inboard space must be used for cabinets or storage. Thus, if a table member is stored flat against an opening in the wall of the truck sleeper, the table member must be lifted into the deployed position each time the storage space must be accessed. Thus, a more convenient design is desired.